


Dance with me

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Summary: I'm Chaotic-fae-queen on Tumblr if you want to drop by!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dance with me

It was another night of Jaskier enchanting the crowd at some Lord’s estate. Geralt was happy enough sitting in the corner, drinking his ale in silence while Jaskier dazzled the room. He didn’t mind, most of the time. He was used to Jaskier’s performances demanding attention and this was no different. The party had dwindled to only a handful. Yet Jaskier played on, while several women hung on his every word. Though Geralt could tell Jaskier was soon to stop playing and most likely retire to his room… with company. 

“That’s it for tonight ladies. Now if you excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to.” 

“How about we continue the party somewhere more…private?” One of the women spoke with a drunken smile. 

“Apologies my lady but I already have plans.” With that Jaskier strode over to Geralt and flopped down next to him. The women dispersed to find other willing partners, casting glances over at the pair. Placing his favourite lute into the case at his side, Jaskier turned his winning smile on Geralt.

“So Geralt, how was my singing?”

“Hmm.” 

“Of course you loved it. Though I was a bit pitchy on Fishmonger’s Daughter.” Jaskier mused almost to himself. 

“Why…?” Geralt trailed off and instead stared into his pitcher that somehow managed to be empty. 

“Why didn’t I continue the party?” Jaskier finished for him. For a moment he stared into the distance as he sought the right words. With a sigh, he replied. 

“Because I choose you, Geralt. Believe it or not but playing for Lords and Ladies used to be my dream but now it doesn’t seem right. For some reason I prefer travelling with you. If the mountain taught me anything, it’s that I don’t fit in anywhere but with you.” Jaskier sighed.

“Dance with me, Jaskier.” Geralt spoke into the silence between them. Before he could reply, Geralt spoke again. “It’s fine. It’s late. I should probably go. ” 

Jaskier shrugged. “Ahh, but the night is still young.”

Geralt wanted to say no. He was going to say no. But Jaskier was saying “Yes.”

Geralt eyes widened in disbelief. “Yes.” Jaskier led the way to the middle of the dance floor but Geralt shook his head. Confused, Jaskier followed him out onto the balcony. The light summer’s breeze ruffled his hair and the curtains danced. The estate spread before them, fireflies darting around the garden and not a soul to be seen. With the stars above and the smell of Jaskier enveloping Geralt, they danced. 

They danced as Jaskier hummed a tune, something familiar and haunting. They danced while Geralt toyed with the idea of telling him everything. Somewhere along the way Jaskier had stopped being a nuisance and became a friend. And now something more. 

“You’re surprisingly a good dancer. What other secrets have you hidden Geralt?” 

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you.” Geralt spoke with a smile.

As Geralt and Jaskier danced to a tune long since ended, he realised something. Geralt was in love. With the moon shining on Jaskier like a spotlight and him dancing within the moonbeams, he was without a care in the world. Geralt finally had something worth fighting for. And he’ll burn the world down if anything happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Chaotic-fae-queen on Tumblr if you want to drop by!


End file.
